2014
2014 is the first year of ExpitheCat's teen era. ExpitheCat turned 13 this year, and marked the fifth anniversary of his ROBLOX account (although was his sixth year on ROBLOX) and was his fifth year on Youtube. It also marks the second and last 'active' year of his Gamer Brony/TTTE Brony channel. Videos * Roblox Gone LOL 26 - Back to the Normal days, woohoo! * Thomasfan6 Studios 2014 * I be playin' "The Stalker" * I be playin' Deception Infection * Roblox Gone LOL 27 - Return of teh Kitteh force! * My reaction to uploading longer audio for less Robux. * Roblox Cloud 9 Let's play * Nooby Robloxian 9 Good Train ing Tips * I be playin' Murder Mystery * Roblox Gone LOL 28 Rainbow Randomness * AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR DAT * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday ROBLOX Scene Remake (TTTE Brony) * Friend Zone Act 1 A Bandicoot Brony Valentine's Day Quickie * Stepney Gets Lost Instrumental (TTTE Brony) * Forum Weapon - It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it (TTTE Brony) * My reaction to Youtube's new layout * ROBLOX Gone LOL 29 - 2muchtrains4u * Thomasfan6 Takes a Tumble * Duck the Great Western Engine ROBLOX Tribute (TTTE Brony) * Forum Weapon - Who cares? (TTTE Brony) * Don't Trust Thomas (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * Toby IN REVERSE (TTTE Brony) * Leaving ROBLOX and Youtube (APRIL FOOLS) * TEH COMPLET SESON UNO (TTTE Brony) * The Trouble with Fluttershy (TTTE Brony) * Roblox Gone LOL 30 - Easter and Birthdays! * Thomas and the Missing Onions (TTTE Brony) * Sigh of Relief (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * Thomasfan6 Birthday Music Video - 2014 * Oh, Oh, Oh (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * Bandicam Test (circa 2014) * Let's Play Super Mario World Part 1 - Yoshi's Island (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * A Normal Day on MLP Forums (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * Tinfoilbot * Gamer Brony Productions Intro - 2014 (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * Forum Weapon - Yer a muckle nuisance (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * Percy's reaction to MLP (TTTE Brony) * Let's Play Plants vs Zombies - Part 1: SUNFLOWERS * The Wing Fell Off * Dirty Onions (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * Emily's New Onions (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * Ponymon Dawn - Part 1 - IT STARTS * Ponymon Dawn Part 2 NO SOUND * Let's Play Thomas the Tank Engine (SNES) (unlisted) * Ponymon Dawn - Part 3 - gotta cutch 'em all * ROBLOX Gone LOL - Restored * Ponymon Dawn - Part 4 - XTRA LONG * TWR Rusty and the Boulder (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * Sodor Railway Friends Intro (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * Gamer Brony's Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * GB and the Trucks - Sodor Railway Friends - S1E1 (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * Thomas and Mario - Sodor Railway Friends - S1E2 (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * A Normal Day on MLPForums (TTTE Brony) * Percy's Discovery - Sodor Railway Friends S1E3 (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * Forum Weapon - Disgraceful, Disgusting, Dispicable (TTTE Brony) * Forum Weapon - Disgraceful, Disgusting, Dispicable (RS) (TTTE Brony) * Edward Saves the Day - Sodor Railway Friends - S1E4 (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * ROBLOX - Ultimate Marble Rider * ROBLOX - 4th of July Fireworks Display 2014 * Emily and the Express Sodor Railway Friends S1E5 (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * Bash, Dash and the new Diesel - Sodor Railway Friends S1E6 (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * Forum Weapon - Confusion and Delay (TTTE Brony) * Sodor Railway Friends Intro 2 (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * Gordon's Big Mess - Sodor Railway Friends S1E7 (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * My Reaction to the 2014 Trackmaster Redesigns (TTTE Brony) * Roblox - Deathrun 2 Pt1 * GB Comes Home - Sodor Railway Friends S1E8 (TTTE Brony, unlisted) * Bandicoot Brony Plays Catlateral Damage * Roblox Gone LOL 31 - I LUV PINKIE PIE * My reaction to My Little Pony G3 * Gordon Takes a Tumble - Instrumental (TTTE Brony) * Snow Engine - Instrumental (TTTE Brony) * something * Another Normal Day on MLPForums + ROBLOX Forums * The Truss * Shrek and Trixie: The Movie * Roblox Gone LOL 32 - Halloween Special I guess * Let's Play - Pumkin World * Let's Play Sonic CD Part 1: FEETUR PRESENT8ION * Forum Weapon - Obvious Troll (TTTE Brony) * Roblox Gone LOL 33 - Christmas Time! * Let's Play - Sonic CD - Part 2 - DAT BOSS DOE * What I got for Christmas 2014 * Goodbye 2014, Ohai 2015! Cancelled Projects * Sodor Railway Friends (series) Trivia * 2014 is considered to be a good year for ExpitheCat, due to him being back into Thomas and Friends and good memories of ROBLOX with his friends. However, he doesn't consider it one of his best due to the hospitalization of his grandfather and the cancellation of his Sodor Railway Friends series. * Sodor Railway Friends was a TWR series that was conceptualized since ExpitheCat got back into Thomas and Friends in 2013, however was cancelled after 8 episodes due to ExpitheCat getting burned out from the scripting, filming and editing process, especially from managing two Youtube channels and constantly needing his camera batteries to be changed. ** As such, this is the only 'active' year of the TTTE Brony channel, as there was no use for it following the cancellation of Sodor Railway Friends. * This is the final year with a Nooby ROBLOXian episode, as the series is cancelled after Episode 9. * This is the final year where the majority of ExpitheCat's videos are created with Windows Movie Maker, as he moves on to Sony Vegas in 2015. * This is the first year where ExpitheCat uses MLPForums, and also writes reviews of MLP episodes and other cartoons. * This is the final year where ExpitheCat uses the 'Thomasfan6 Studios' name. Category:Years